La Filosofia de la Guerra y la Paz
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Análisis del anime, hablo sobre la historia, los tres bandos principales y sus distintos puntos de vista. Lean, te deja mucho que reflexionar... n.n


"**Gundam Wing: La filosofía de la Guerra y la Paz..."**

**By**

**Fátima Winner**

Imagínate a donde llegará el avance de la tecnología de acá a muchos años... Podría ser un futuro no muy lejano, de seguro la gente ya se movilizaría con más facilidad por el espacio y quien sabe, muchos podrían vivir "fuera de la Tierra". Pero... ¿Cómo sería la forma de vida? Tal vez no muy diferente... ¿Y qué hay sobre "el pensamiento humano"? ¿Eso cambiaría mucho? Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, como "la naturaleza humana".

Avancemos en el tiempo, de acá a muchos años hacia adelante, el hombre consigue dos grandes logros tecnológicos. El primero: "las Colonias Espaciales", que son construcciones grandes ubicadas fuera de la Tierra y como pequeñas duplicadas de ella, en las cuales la gente puede vivir normalmente. Y el segundo: "los Mobil Suits", que son "Armaduras Móviles de pelea" (Robots de Batalla).

A pesar de los grandes avances tecnológicos que existen en esta época, la mentalidad humana no ha cambiado mucho... "Egoísmo, crueldad, ambición, corrupción", aún siguen siendo los peores males de la humanidad.

Los Líderes de la Esfera Terrestre deseaban poder y más poder... Al punto de convertir a las Colonias Espaciales, a la Tierra y al mismo Espacio en su "campo de batalla" y así conseguir subyugar a las Colonias bajo su mando.

Batalla, tras batalla, durante varios años como si el periodo de guerra fuera interminable... ¿Es qué acaso los hombres nunca dejarían de luchar entre ellos? ¿Nunca dejarían de lastimarse y matarse entre ellos solo por "Poder"? Además de su "complejo de superioridad", ya que se creían mejor solo por ser "terrícolas..." ¿Solo por eso los colonos (nacidos en las Colonias) debían "obedecerlos"? ¿Solo por eso eran "inferiores" a ellos?

Claro que no, por eso las Colonias se resistieron a aceptar esto... No se dejarían "dominar" sin antes "luchar", esto trajo como consecuencia "sufrimiento, muerte y destrucción", tanto a los Colonos como a los Terrícolas. Pero no todos deseaban esta lucha, existían muchas personas que anhelaban "la paz", tanto en las Colonias como en la Tierra.

¿Quiénes podrían detener esta "masacre"? ¿De qué manera lo conseguirían? ¿Qué era necesario para lograrlo? ¿Cuántas personas tendrían que sacrificarse... cuántas vidas más tendrían que perderse? ¿Cuánto más...? ¿Hasta cuando...?

Gundam Wing, es un anime futurista, la serie de TV se ubica en el año "195 D.C." (Después de la Colonia). En las Colonias un grupo de científicos trabajan en secreto su mayor proyecto: "Armaduras Móviles especiales hechas de aleación de Gondamio" (Gundams) y cinco chicos son elegidos para llevar a cabo la "Operación Meteoro", con el objetivo de "liberar" a las Colonias Espaciales de la dominación de la Esfera Terrestre.

Aquí comienza la historia en la cual muchas víctimas inocentes pierden la vida en medio de esta guerra, donde todos luchan siguiendo sus propios ideales, desde su propio punto de vista. ¿Cómo saber quién está en lo correcto y quién no? ¿Acaso en una guerra hay justos y malos? No, una guerra es una guerra, tan cruel como siempre lo ha sido, sin un bando bueno y otro malo... Simplemente se asume que el justo es el que gana, lo cual no siempre es así, aunque al último todos pierden tal vez de diferentes formas pero pierden al fin.

Primer Bando: La Tierra 

Trize Kushrenada, Líder de la Oraganización de Oz y representante de la Tierra, se opone a la utilización de los móvil dolls (las cuales no necesitaban pilotos humanos), pues ya no tendría sentido luchar si todo se resolvía presionando un botón, así las guerras aumentarían sin sentido. Él defiende principalmente el hecho de que la naturaleza humana es luchar, pues sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado, peleamos entre nosotros desde que existimos por una u otra razón. Por tener este pensamiento varios tal vez llegamos a pensar equivocadamente "es el malo de la serie", ¿pero realmente lo es? Hasta el mismo Wufei Chang (piloto Gundam 05) piensa que Trize no es más que un egoísta hasta que lo ve morir apropósito en la última batalla... ¿Por qué? Pues a pesar de haber defendido la idea de la naturaleza humana para luchar, también deseaba que la guerra acabara pero para lograrlo necesitaba deshacerse de todas las armas, esa era la verdadera razón por la que se llevó todos los móvil suits existentes en la Tierra al último combate, no había sido para asegurar la victoria de la Esfera Terrestre, sino para destruir todo lo relacionado con la guerra, pues ya era hora de que acabara. La única que siempre lo entendió fue su querida Lady Une la cual cumple su último deseo haciendo que la Tierra se rinda.

Segundo Bando: Las Colonias 

Milleardo Peacecraft (Zech Marquise), hermano de Reelena Peacecraft (Reelena Darliang), se hace representante de las Colonias al liderar el Colmillo Blanco para hacerle frente a la Esfera Terrestre. ¿Por qué un terrícola defendería a las Colonias? Algunos tal vez pensaron que solo lo hacía por ser Líder de un bando y más si era contra Trize, quizás se lo estaba tomando a título personal o simplemente quería continuar la guerra junto con Trize.

¿Realmente lo pensaron? Hasta su propia hermana lo pensaba y Heero Yuy (piloto Gundam 01) de cierto modo también, la única que entiende el ideal de Milleardo es su abnegada Lucrexia Noin. Recién en la batalla final Milleardo le revela a Heero su verdadera razón...

La guerra era provocada por las mismas personas, los hombres eran tan tontos que se mataban entre ellos sin motivo, esto debía de parar ya, pero para eso la gente debería entender lo cruel y miserable que es una guerra, tenían que verlo de cerca y sentirlo, solo entonces lo entenderían y anhelarían la paz... Como dijo Noin: Él solo quería purgar todos los pecados de la Guerra. Y como bien dijo Trize para acabar con esto definitivamente también tenían que eliminarse a ellos mismos, por lo que Milleardo cambia de lugar con Heero para destruir la nave que caería a la Tierra y usa la auto-detonación para esto.

Tercer Bando: Los Gundams 

Cinco chicos colonos: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner y Wufei Chang, los cuales han visto muy de cerca las terribles consecuencias de la guerra y entienden perfectamente el dolor de perder a alguien, de ver morir a inocentes, de ver sus ciudades destruidas...

Esto tenía que acabar de una vez para que ya no hubieran más huérfanos ni familias separadas. Cada uno de ellos aunque a sus propias maneras detendrían esto, aún a costa de sus vidas, total que conseguir la tan anhelada Paz. Sabían lo tontos y ciegos que podían llegar a ser los humanos, al haber comenzado esta guerra y al continuarla, pero no debían perder la esperanza en la gente y luchar por ellos. Su objetivo era detener esta guerra sin importar a quien se enfrentaran e incluso cuando las Colonias les dieron la espalda, ellos siguieron luchando por ellas, porque no peleaban por ningún tipo de reconocimiento sino por un mejor futuro, por eso no podían apartarse de su camino, así lo habían decidido.

Al final consiguen lo que se propusieron, logran terminar con el periodo de guerra y consiguen la Paz, para que así las personas tengan un futuro lleno de tranquilidad y ya no tengan que perderse más vidas... Por fin la gente podía vivir libremente y sin miedo. Aunque a cambio de eso Heero había renunciado a su humanidad y no tenía a donde volver, Duo lo había perdido todo tres veces, Trowa se quedaba de nuevo sin nombre y sin saber cómo vivir, Quatre había perdido a sus padres, Wufei a lo que le quedaba de su familia, y los cinco soldados pilotos ahora debían de aprender a tener una vida normal...

Ahora te pregunto: ¿Quién tenía razón? ¿A qué bando apoyas? ¿Acaso no todos deseaban acabar con la Guerra? Es que en una Guerra nadie tiene por completo la razón, al menos que lo veas de su punto de vista entonces todos la tendrían, todos. Y te has puesto a pensar si esto es lo que nos espera... ¿Desde cuando peleamos entre nosotros? ¿Por qué el afán de lastimarnos entre sí? ¿Cuándo acabaran las guerras? ¿Nunca? Que terrible sería eso... Pero no se terminaran hasta que todos logren entenderlo, solo entonces podrá haber verdadera Paz.

Por último te pregunto: ¿Guerra o Paz? ¿Qué deseas tú? Y también... ¿Valoras el hecho de que existen personas que arriesgan su vida peleando por nosotros? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto ha pensar en el sacrificio de un soldado? Piénsalo...

**Nota de la Autora**:

Hola!! Bueno, este análisis lo hice para ayudar a mi amiga Angar Zafiro en su foro, aunque a las finales Akane terminó aportando más que yo!! T.T Bueno, pensé que también podía compartirlo con ustedes... Los que lo leyeron me dijeron que les había gustado, así que me dije "Tal vez a uds también". Si no es mucha molestia... "Dejen algún review, si?" Gracias!! Espero que les haya gustado... n.n


End file.
